hexenzirkelfandomcom-20200216-history
Hexenzirkel-Wiki:Lizenzbestimmungen
Ich übernehme die Lizenzbestimmungen von Wikipedia. Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". Übersetzung: Kopieren, Verbreiten und/oder Modifizieren ist unter den Bedingungen der GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 oder einer späteren Version, veröffentlicht von der Free Software Foundation, erlaubt. Es gibt keine unveränderlichen Abschnitte, keinen vorderen Umschlagtext und keinen hinteren Umschlagtext. Eine Kopie des Lizenztextes ist unter dem Titel GNU Free Documentation License enthalten. Mit dem obigen Hinweis wird erklärt, dass die in der Wikipedia enthaltenen Artikel unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation (GNU FDL) stehen. Diese Lizenz erlaubt es, Artikel aus der Wikipedia anderswo zu verwenden, ohne die Zustimmung der jeweiligen Urheber einholen zu müssen. Dafür sind jedoch die Lizenzbedingungen der GNU FDL zu beachten. Als Dokument im Sinne der Lizenz gilt jeder einzelne Artikel (nicht die Wikipedia als Ganzes). Da die Lizenz aus dem US-amerikanischen Recht stammt und ursprünglich für Softwaredokumentationen entworfen wurde und nicht für ein Projekt wie die Wikipedia, ist unter Umständen ein gewisses Maß an Auslegung notwendig. Die aktiven Benutzer der Wikipedia arbeiten zur Zeit an allgemeinen Richtlinien für die Verwendung von Inhalten der Wikipedia. Die folgenden Bestimmungen sind deshalb als vorläufig und nicht rechtswirksam anzusehen. Im Zweifelsfall sollten Sie sich an den Wortlaut der GNU FDL halten. Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Einhaltung der GNU FDL Sie nicht von der Beachtung anderer Rechte entbindet, insbesondere der Namens- bzw. Markenrechte der Wikimedia Foundation an der Bezeichnung Wikipedia. Vermeiden Sie bitte alles, was zu Verwechslungen zwischen ihren Waren bzw. Dienstleistungen und der Wikipedia führen kann. Insbesondere sollten Onlineangebote auf die Nutzung der Bezeichnung Wikipedia in URLs oder Seitentiteln verzichten. Sinngemäß gilt dies auch für die Verwendung des urheberrechtlich geschützten Wikipedia-Logos an exponierter Stelle. Siehe auch Wikimedia trademarks Siehe auch: Wikipedia anderswo verwenden, Projekte, die Wikipedia als Quelle benutzen, Urheberrechte beachten Diskussion zur Lizenzauslegung siehe Wikipedia:Lizenzauslegung Unveränderte Kopien Einzelne Artikel oder der gesamte Inhalt der Wikipedia dürfen unverändert für Print- und Onlinepublikationen übernommen werden. Dabei ist der Abschnitt 2 der GFDL zu beachten. Die Kopie muss dabei vollständig erfolgen, insbesondere ist die Änderungshistorie (sprich die Namen der am Dokument beteiligten Autoren) mit zu kopieren. Siehe auch http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/wikipedia:verbatim_copying Modifikationen Werden Teile eines Artikels verändert, so ist der Abschnitt 4 der GFDL zu beachten. Insbesondere muss Folgendes gegeben sein: * Die veränderte Version oder das neue Werk muss wieder unter der GFDL lizenziert sein. * Es muss auf die Urheberschaft des Originals hingewiesen werden. * Es muss Zugang zu einer "transparent copy" gewährt werden (im Falle eines Artikels der Wikipedia sein Text in Wikisyntax, HTML oder einem anderen maschinenlesbaren Format, dessen Spezifikationen frei verfügbar sind). Praktische Anwendung in Online-Medien Im Falle einer Online-Weiterverbreitung von Inhalten der Wikipedia besteht ein informelles "Gentlemen-Agreement": In der Regel werden Autoren damit einverstanden sein, wenn statt einer wörtlichen Auslegung der Lizenz (physische Kopie aller relevanten Daten, Bereitstellung einer transparent copy) folgender Satz unter jeden übernommenen Artikel (im Beispiel: Artikel XYZ) gestellt wird: für Artikel „Wikipedia“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die deutschsprachige Wikipedia-Hauptseite, „Artikel XYZ“ sollte ein direkter Link auf den entsprechenden Artikel in der Wikipedia sein, „Liste der Autoren“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die Versionsgeschichte des jeweiligen Artikels sein (Die Linksyntax ist obigem Beispiel entnehmbar). „GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation“ muss auf eine lokale Kopie der Lizenz linken. Der Text sollte ein maschinen- und menschenlesbarer Text sein (kein Bild), alle Links sollten direkt auf die Wikipedia linken (keine Umleitungen, kein JavaScript). für Bilder, die auf de.wikipedia.org liegen „Wikipedia“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die deutschsprachige Wikipedia-Hauptseite, „Bild:Beispiel1.jpg XYZ“ sollte ein direkter Link die Bildbeschreibungsseite in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia sein, „ABC“ ist der Name des Urhebers des Fotos laut Bildbeschreibungsseite (die Linksyntax ist obigem Beispiel entnehmbar). „GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation“ muss auf eine lokale Kopie der Lizenz linken. Der Text sollte ein maschinen- und menschenlesbarer Text sein (kein Bild), alle Links sollten direkt auf die Wikipedia linken (keine Umleitungen, kein JavaScript). für Bilder, die auf commons.wikimedia.org liegen „Wikipedia“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die deutschsprachige Wikimedia Commons-Hauptseite, „Bild:Beispiel.jpg XYZ“ sollte ein direkter Link auf das entsprechende Bild auf Commons sein, „ABC“ ist der Name des Urhebers des Fotos laut Bildbeschreibungsseite (die Linksyntax ist obigem Beispiel entnehmbar). „GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation“ muss auf eine lokale Kopie der Lizenz linken. Der Text sollte ein maschinen- und menschenlesbarer Text sein (kein Bild), alle Links sollten direkt auf die Wikipedia linken (keine Umleitungen, kein JavaScript). Praktische Anwendungen in Print-Medien Zur Verwendung von Inhalten der Wikipedia in gedruckter Form müssen Richtlinien erst noch erarbeitet werden. Vorschläge können auf der Diskussionsseite abgegeben werden. Derzeit ist davon auszugehen, dass in Druckpublikationen die GNU FDL ganz abgedruckt werden muss und ein Link auf eine Online-Version der Lizenz nicht genügt. Bei Tageszeitungen hat dies die Konsequenz, dass etwa im Fall einer Bildnutzung diese lizenzkonform praktisch nicht in Betracht kommt. Zitate Selbstverständlich darf aus der Wikipedia, genau wie aus jedem anderen Werk auch, zitiert werden. Dabei sind die im Urheberrecht festgelegten Grenzen zu beachten. Unwiderruflich Die Lizenz kann vom Urheber nicht gekündigt werden, es ist daher nicht möglich, eingestellte Texte und Bilder zurückzurufen. Siehe auch Wikipedia:Lizenzauslegung. Lizenzbestimmungen Kategorie:Wikipedia:Urheberrecht ast:Uiquipedia:Derechos d'autor ca:Viquipèdia:Drets d'autor da:Wikipedia:Ophavsret en:Wikipedia:Copyrights es:Wikipedia:Copyrights fr:Wikipédia:Copyright gu:વિકિપીડિયા:કૉપીરાઇટ hu:Wikipédia:Copyright it:Aiuto:Copyright ja:Wikipedia:著作権 ko:위키백과:저작권 lb:Wikipedia:Copyright li:Wikipedia:Auteursrechte nl:Wikipedia:Auteursrechten no:Wikipedia:Opphavsrett pl:Wikipedia:Prawa autorskie pt:Wikipedia:Direitos de autor ru:Википедия:Правовая основа simple:Wikipedia:Copyrights sl:Wikipedija:Avtorske pravice sv:Wikipedia:Upphovsrätt th:วิกิพีเดีย:ลิขสิทธิ์ zh:Wikipedia:版权信息